vampire_the_masquerade_la_by_nightfandomcom-20200214-history
L.A. By Night (Show)
L.A. By Night is a weekly web series where a group of actors play Vampire: The Masquerade 5th Edition. The series airs live Friday nights at 8:00pm Los Angeles time on Geek & Sundry's Twitch channel. Episodes are archived on Geek & Sundry's website with the exception of "The Happiest Place On Earth", which is only available as a podcast. Seasons One and Two, including the epilogues, are available as a podcast. Season Three has not yet been released as a podcast. The Story Background To the vampires who live here, Los Angeles is a city in turmoil. Passionate and fiery, Los Angeles burns with an excitement found in no other city. It has become the center of fashion, art, entertainment — and the Anarch Movement. Fifty years ago, the nighttime streets ran red with Elder blood, and the anarchs claimed the city for themselves. They stood poised to make it a land unparalleled in Kindred history. For decades it has been the unliving heart of the self-proclaimed "Free States," a territory run by the Anarch Movement, ranging from the Mexican border to San Francisco and stretching as far inland as San Diego. And to hear the Anarchs tell it, the city was a model of freedom and equality to Kindred across the world. The truth is that an ever-changing cast of local leaders carved the Free States into bite-sized territories they ruled as Barons, and that your mileage on all that "freedom and equality" can vary wildly. Despite its ill-fated attempt at installing a Prince previously (see the events of the Vampire: The Masquerade Bloodlines PC game), the Camarilla never gave up on reclaiming Los Angeles. Turning loss into opportunity, it recently abandoned San Francisco to its encroaching enemies and moved on Los Angeles, led by Vannevar Thomas of Clan Ventrue. Meanwhile, Tara Kearney, the Baron of San Diego ever since the 1944 Anarch Revolt, turned traitor to the cause and sided with the Camarilla, catching L.A. in a pincer. While the city has not fallen to the Camarilla completely, it's close, and Vannevar Thomas has declared himself its new Prince. He now attempts to cement his power, while the remaining Anarch Barons choose how to deal with this uncomfortable situation. Will they admit defeat and sue for peace, or will they resist--and if so, how? Episodes → Main article, Episodes. Season One consists of 8 full-length episodes. The season premiered on September 14, 2018. The season finale aired on November 2, 2018. Four short epilogue episodes, one focusing on each main character, aired weekly starting November 30, 2018. The fourth epilogue aired December 21, 2018. Season Two consists of 9 full-length episodes. The season premiered on January 11, 2019. The season finale aired on March 8, 2019. Four short epilogue episodes, each focusing on one storyline from the season, aired weekly starting March 15, 2019. The fourth epilogue aired April 5, 2019. The special episode "The Happiest Place On Earth" takes place between Seasons Two and Three. It was released as a podcast on June 28, 2019. Season Three consists of 9 full-length episodes. The season premiered on June 1, 2019. The season finale aired on July 26, 2019. Six short epilogue episodes, each focusing on one storyline from the season, aired weekly starting August 9, 2019. The fourth epilogue aired September 13, 2019. Season Three Episode 8 "Blood Divides" was pre-recorded due to cast appearances at San Diego Comic-Con 2019 and aired during the show's normal time slot. Live Shows was recorded at the WonderCon live show with an audience. The episode was only released as a podcast. Other Media A video recap of Season One featuring Bex Taylor-Klaus in character as Ramona was released on January 11, 2019. Art in the video is by Megan Jessup. Cast Core Cast *Jason Carl as the Storyteller *Erika Ishii as Annabelle *Cynthia Marie as Nelli G *B. Dave Walters as Victor Temple *Alexander Ward as Jasper Heartwood Special Guests Throughout the series, special guests have joined the vampires for a couple chapters of the story. Sometimes guests portray a character that had been previously introduced as a . Season One *Vince Caso as Gregory Demetrios *Jessica Chobot as Victoria Ash *Kelly Lynne D'Angelo as Diane *Noura Ibrahim as Ib *Taliesin Jaffe as Carver *Xander Jeanneret as X *Mark Meer as Chaz Price *Jason Charles Miller as Strikes a Chord *Ash Minnick as Fiona *Satine Phoenix as Miranda *Marisha Ray as Ellenore *Becca Scott as Chloe Hudson *Bex Taylor-Klaus as Ramona Season Two *Amelia Rose Blaire as Suzanne Rochelle *Luis Carazo as Nines Rodriguez *Bryan Dechart as Vannevar Thomas *Trisha Hershberger as Kasey *Josephine McAdam as Eva *Brittney Michelle as Sycorax *Whitney Moore as Jeanette Voerman / Therese Voerman *Hector Navarro as Juan *Aliza Pearl as Chelsea Vince Caso, Kelly Lynne D'Angelo, Noura Ibrahim, Xander Jeanneret, Mark Meer, Ash Minnick, and Becca Scott reprise their roles from Season One. Season Three → Main article, Cast. *Josh Dempster as Mark Temple *Shayne Eastin as Katya *Juliet Landau as Hester *Faye Mata as Kyoko *Ivan Van Norman as Robert Garrick *Kendra Vaughan as Violet Luna Amelia Rose Blaire, Vince Caso, Luis Carazo, Bryan Dechart, Trisha Hershberger, Noura Ibrahim, Xander Jeanneret, Josephine McAdam, Ash Minnick, Aliza Pearl, and Becca Scott reprise their roles from previous seasons. Whitney Moore reprises the role of Therese Voerman. Category:Content